Currently, there is an increasing use of tablets and smartphones instead of desktops and notebook computers.
Since an electronic device, such as a tablet or a smartphone is limited in size, there is a limitation in including cable ports for a plurality of external electronic devices in the inside of the electronic device. Generally, the electronic device provides only one cable port, and may be connected to one external electronic device through the cable port. There is a plurality of external electronic devices (e.g., a keyboard, a mouse, a memory, and the like) which are capable of being connected to the electronic device. However, it is difficult to connect the plurality of external electronic devices to the electronic device through the cable port simultaneously. Therefore, a connection hub (e.g., a Universal Serial Bus (USB) hub for external electronic devices, which expands a single cable port (e.g., USB port) into several, has been used to allow the electronic device to use many ports for device connection.
In addition, a connection hub adaptor for external electronic devices has been developed, in which a function for connecting to external electronic devices and a function for inputting external power are integrated.
For example, the USB Local Area Network (LAN) hub adaptor may include one output USB port, at least one input USB port, at least one travel adaptor (TA) connection port, and a USB hub for controlling connections between at least one external device connected to the TA connection port and an electronic device connected to the output USB port. Also, there has been developed a USB LAN hub adaptor in which a USB hub adaptor function and an Ethernet function are integrated.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.